


Postbattle Urges

by Ponti



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponti/pseuds/Ponti
Summary: A short one-shot story about how Marinette/Ladybug might cope with the stress of being a superhero. Inspired by her breakdown in "Miracle Queen" at the end of Season 3. Most probably out of character Marinette, but I just couldn't resist it... Comments and remarks very welcome as this is the first work I'm publishing on the internet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Postbattle Urges

Ladybug landed smoothly on the roof of the high-rise building, her dark clad partner close behind. Glancing sideways, she extended her fist towards him for the customary 'pound it' after a job well done, which he grinningly accepted.

"Will you be alright My Lady?" he inquired. "That was quite an intense battle just now."

He wasn't kidding. Although they hadn't been in as much trouble as in their fight against miracle queen or even oblivio, the akumatized citizen had posed a considerable challenge; mainly because the akuma had been extremely well hidden. Although victory had never been in serious doubt, it had taken them a good deal of the evening before they had been finally able to put the akuma away, leaving them both more exhausted than usual. 

Ladybug took a deep breath to further recover from the physical exertion and gave him an alluring smile before answering. She knew full well his remark was not referring to the fight, but rather to what was possibly going to happen next.

"Tsk tsk," she teased, "just follow the standard procedure now kitty. Get your tail out of here and you'll find out soon enough if you're part of my winding down plans for this evening or not." A wave of her hand emphasized the playful dismissal.

Knowing from experience this didn't necessarily mean 'no'. He gracefully bowed: "Then I shall wish you a purrfect end to your evening My Lady. I hope to see you again soon." After an obligatory eye roll from her, he jumped from the roof onto the adjacent building and started to make his way towards his home at a leisurely pace should she want to catch up with him. 

After waiting a few seconds, Ladybug took out her compact to check the time and then the familiar feeling hit her. As her breathing quickened she tried to handle it rationally, but as usual the quality of her thinking degraded rapidly as pure emotion flooded her brain and took over. As much as she had learned to expect it for the last couple of months she was still amazed how it always seemed to creep up on her after an intense fight and then pounced like a panther jumping his prey, digging its teeth into her neck, the attack unavoidable and deadly. The beast awakened by the battle roared inside of her, the stress from the responsibility of being a superhero frantically looking for a way out, any way out.

Still staring at her compact, she knew she only had three options that would sate her and allow her some sleep later that night: first, she could chase and catch up with Cat Noir, 'surprise' him in mid flight, drag him into the nearest 'abandoned' alleyway, building or whatever would seem suitable at that moment, rip his suit from his body, let him do the same to her and then make unashamed, passionate love to him, not giving a damn if anyone was able to see them. This was of course the scenario he was always hoping for, _you dirty little pervert_ , she thought rather hypocritically. The second option, which Cat Noir also knew existed, involved her heading to the most rundown and dangerous neighborhood of Paris and indiscriminately beating muggers, pimps, drug dealers and all other kinds of street walking scum to a bloody unrecognizable pulp for the next hour or so. She wondered how long she could keep doing that before she would get into trouble with regular law enforcement but so far the police had seemed to let it slide, undoubtedly considering her contributions to society of greater importance than her infractions against the laws on assault and battery. Well at least that is what she told herself. The third option she had recently discovered during one of those trips to the hellhole that was Clichy-sous-Bois and Cat Noir had absolutely not the slightest clue about this. She would rather reveal her secret identity than let him or anyone know for that matter.

She chose the third option anyway. Walking away from the edge of the roof so no one would see her she opened a secret compartment she had built into her compact and took out a folded piece of paper. Putting away her compact she carefully unfolded the paper until only its central fold remained in a V shape. She tapped the paper lightly until the white powder inside, which looked remarkably like snow crystals, rested evenly in the central fold over the entire length of the paper. A line of coke. She carefully rolled the paper to a thin straw and squeezed the middle using thumb and index, effectively dividing the powder in half. With her free pinky from the same hand she closed off one half of the straw, brought the other half to her right nostril and sniffed. Turning the straw around she repeated the strong intake of air with her left nostril. She then closed her eyes, held her breath and waited. After about 10 seconds her sinuses went ice cold and started to throb. _Good quality_ , she thought with a smile while she felt a sensation as if her facial skin was pulled tight over her skull. Any stress she had dissipated from her brain and she became light-headed. At the same time her body became light as a feather. Opening her eyes her field of view widened immediately. Her vision, already augmented from being Ladybug, sharpened up even more and gave her the eyesight of an eagle. If being Ladybug already injected confidence in her she now felt absolutely invincible, Wonder Woman and Spider-man rolled into one package, capable of anything.

Walking to the edge of the building and taking out her yoyo, she didn't care anymore about the chewing out she would receive from Tikki later. Spinning her yoyo as fast a she could she took off like a formula one car, jumping and swinging from building to building at insane speed for the next several hours, the distant lights of the suburbs around Paris just above the houses guiding her.


End file.
